


let me blur your lines (you won’t regret it)

by saltjoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blind Date, Choking, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, angel!chanhee, demon!hyunjae, leg grinding, no dicks out, no sex here, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons
Summary: Hyunjae’s blind date with a pink-haired beauty goes down an interesting route when Hyunjae realizes that his date is not what he seems.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	let me blur your lines (you won’t regret it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent. and this is my first time writing something This spicy so please forgive me if it sucks.
> 
> take note that there's some sudden choking and wall slamming in this fic, but it's all good. chanhee likes it. also take note of the slut shaming, please!
> 
> title from lilianna wilde’s song, grind me down.
> 
> enjoy? :D

Hyunjae puts up the most angelic smile he could muster when his date arrives.

His date is tall. That’s the first thing Hyunjae notices. A little on the lanky side, but attractive to Hyunjae, nonetheless. Clean. Looks presentable. Cute. His fashion sense… was eye-catching, to say the least. He seemed to know what he was doing, unlike Hyunjae, who was not too well-versed with decent fashion choices, which certainly showed through his basic combination of a plain white button up shirt and pure black slacks.

That was it, he realizes. His _date_ was eye-catching, he thinks, doing a double take at the man’s unusual pink hair— the pink shade slightly faded, reminding Hyunjae of cotton candy. And so did his date’s smile: sweet, reached his eyes, and genuine, as far as Hyunjae could tell.

 _Ah_. So _this_ is Choi Chanhee.

Hyunjae’s nose almost twitches. He exuded… a pure aura, if that made sense. Before he could react to the momentary observation, however, he kept up his friendly front.

 _Interesting,_ he thinks, a friendly smile not leaving his lips as he lifts slightly from his seat to bow, taking his date’s extended hand to shake.

“Lee Jaehyun?” Even his date’s voice is sweet and modulated. It almost made Hyunjae put down his front.

But Hyunjae knew better than to trust humans.

“I prefer Hyunjae,” he replies smoothly, making sure to sit down at the same time as Chanhee. Politeness. Hyunjae thinks he sees Chanhee mouth his name as a test. 

He leans back, watching as Chanhee comfortably settles into the padded chair, afterwards looking around the place. He looked innocent. Chanhee’s eyes eventually drift towards Hyunjae, the latter making sure to keep up when Chanhee shoots him another smile.

“Please,” Hyunjae says, gesturing towards the menu.

He does nothing but observe as Chanhee goes through the thin book, eyes fluttering at one page after the other.

Hyunjae starts with small talk.

“So,” Hyunjae starts, and Chanhee perks up at his voice, eyes curiously looking at him over the menu. Hyunjae finds the sight... _cute_. “Juyeon, huh?”

Chanhee lets out a giggle. Hyunjae almost melts, his palms heating against his own thighs.

“He talks too much about you,” Chanhee says, and at that, Hyunjae grins with a small bit of pride. “Says we’d be a perfect match. What do you think?”

Hyunjae leans forward in his seat, mischief in his eyes as he looks at Chanhee. “He tells me the same,” Hyunjae replies, “but we’ll have to see, right?” For extra measure, he shoots Chanhee a wink, which the latter laughs at, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Eventually, with small talk keeping their evening going smooth, their food arrives. In between bites, they got to know a little more about each other.

Hyunjae supposes humans had an exchange system during dates. Spitting out the simplest job he could think of right off the bat (one fitting enough with his personality that Chanhee was convinced, of course), Hyunjae learns in exchange that Chanhee was a freelance model, often recruited through his wide connections.

“Social butterfly,” Hyunjae comments, knifing his steak.

Chanhee shrugs. “People love me,” he says jokingly, and Hyunjae snorts at that. Chanhee gasps, feigning offense. “You _don’t_ think so, Hyunjae-ssi? Am I not fine company tonight?” Chanhee pouts, and at that, Hyunjae can’t help but smile.

Hyunjae shakes his head. “You’re perfectly fine.”

Of course, Hyunjae showers him with compliments at the new knowledge, to which Chanhee blushes at. _No, really,_ Hyunjae had said, a smile growing at the sight of Chanhee covering his face in embarrassment, the tips of his ears a shade of pink, _I see why you get so many callbacks._

After all, this was their first meeting but Hyunjae fully saw why Chanhee was suitable for the job. He was built like one. Let’s leave it at Hyunjae internally admitting that Chanhee was, indeed, a pretty guy.

And Hyunjae doesn’t know how, but Chanhee’s smile just… brightens as their conversation continues. Even through the restaurant’s dim lights, Chanhee seemed bright. And the more Hyunjae looked, the more he felt drawn to Chanhee’s… beauty.

Was he making sense?

Hyunjae wasn’t one to base his interest in looks, no. The insides were what mattered, make of that what you will. However, he couldn’t help notice how the boy was practically glowing.

No, really.

Consequently, an idea comes to mind.

When post-dinner rolls around, they find themselves sitting around and not leaving yet, both sipping their red wine as they talk. Both of them were leaning forward, eyes focused on the other as they both put their full attention into the interesting conversation.

Hyunjae takes prompting a new question in their small game of 20 questions as an opportunity.

“What’s your biggest fear?” He shoots, earning a hum from Chanhee.

 _Odd._ Chanhee looks at him in the eye, something unreadable in the stare he directs at Hyunjae.

Lifting his glass of wine up to his lips, Chanhee answers with simplicity. 

“Being deceived.”

Hyunjae feels a shiver run down his spine at Chanhee’s serious tone, but proceeds.

Trying not to look bothered, he wills Chanhee’s glass to slip.

And it successfully does, eliciting a gasp out of Chanhee’s mouth, as he quickly stares down at his button up stained with a dark shade of red.

Hyunjae tries his best to look alarmed, even going as far as to begin standing up, but Chanhee gestures for him to sit down, waving it off. 

“I’m fine,” Chanhee puts down his glass in exchange for a napkin. A waiter passing by stops at their table, asking if they needed assistance, to which Chanhee smiles at the question but ultimately waves them off politely.

Watching (worriedly, he hopes) as Chanhee fusses with the stain, Hyunjae thinks he’s figured it out.

 _Oh_. He has.

Clearing his throat and looking around, Hyunjae speaks up. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Chanhee responds, along with a breathy laugh. “Just... clumsy me.”

Looking directly over at Chanhee, Hyunjae prepares for a reaction.

“Do you wanna head over to my place?”

At Hyunjae’s preposition, Chanhee stops fussing over his shirt, hands freezing when he looks up at Hyunjae with a questioning gaze, eyebrows raised.

“To clean up,” Hyunjae clarifies, “and maybe for some more wine. If you’d like. I don’t live far from here.” He keeps his voice steady; careful.

Hyunjae watches as Chanhee glances down at his stained shirt, sighing after a moment. When he looks back up, he gives Hyunjae a small smile.

“Sure.”

Hyunjae thinks he’s figured it out.

The air between them is tense during the walk to Hyunjae’s apartment. They were in complete silence, save for the occasional comments exchanged in regards to their surroundings, most of which came from Chanhee, who perhaps felt the need to diffuse the awkward air.

Small talk eats at Hyunjae, though. He feels his skin prickle at the still air. His palms were burning up, and it wasn’t a good feeling. At all.

It’s when they finally enter Hyunjae’s floor, he feels a bit of relief.

“Nice place, by the way,” Chanhee murmurs, watching as Hyunjae opens the door to his apartment.

Hyunjae’s emotions spike at the sight of Chanhee hugging himself, looking out of place.

Looking a little too innocent.

“Rent’s cheap, too,” he replies casually.

Hyunjae’s figured it out.

He silently gestures for Chanhee to enter the dark apartment before him, and in response, the pink haired boy walks past him with no hesitation.

It’s after Hyunjae closes the door in the dim hallway, he snaps.

Hyunjae spins Chanhee—who was peering into the hallway curiously— around by the shoulders, afterwards grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall, the sound of the collision echoing into the empty apartment. 

Nearby frames shake as Chanhee lets out a breathy sound: a mixture of a moan and a shocked gasp.

Hyunjae feels his hand heat up. He starts to see red as he continues to squeeze around Chanhee’s neck.

“The game’s up,” he hisses, hearing Chanhee gasp at the increasing lack of air. “Who sent you, _angel_?” 

Unexpectedly, Chanhee grins at him through hooded eyes, an expression that Hyunjae could only describe as mocking. However, the moment ends with Chanhee letting out another moan of pleasure as Hyunjae tightens his grip in retaliation to the challenge.

When Chanhee finally gasps out a small “please”, only then does Hyunjae lighten his grip, though his hand stays around Chanhee’s neck. At this, Chanhee lets out another exhale, eyes boring into Hyunjae’s.

Hyunjae clicks his tongue out of impatience. 

“Was it Sangyeon?” He says, voice rough and low. Hyunjae thinks he feels a shiver run through Chanhee’s body at his tone, but this does nothing but fan the flames within him. “Did he send you?” 

“Nobody sent me, _demon_ ,” Chanhee leans forward in Hyunjae’s grip, tone of voice ridiculing the man caging him against the wall. “Is that so hard to believe? That I came to you of my own accord?”

Hyunjae looks at him for a moment, seeing any traces of a lie in Chanhee’s strong gaze. Eventually, he gives in at Chanhee’s determined look.

“So you like this?” Hyunjae prompts, slipping his thigh in between Chanhee’s legs, feeling Chanhee’s growing bulge against his clothes. Hyunjae leans impossibly close, feeling their breaths mingle at Chanhee’s exhale as Hyunjae tightens his grip around his neck once more. “You _like_ this, angel?”

Chanhee whimpers at the pressure against his neck, head light at the lack of air. The feeling was somewhat euphoric to him, however, making his hairs stand and gut stir, his dick fully hard at the building pleasure. He was seeing white.

Hyunjae’s other free hand snakes its way beneath Chanhee’s top, hand slowly trailing up, stopping to play with his nipples. Senses flooded as Hyunjae teases him, Chanhee thrashes in Hyunjae’s hold, letting out sounds in between a choke and a moan.

Trying to get a hold of his senses, Chanhee tries his best to send Hyunjae a strong look through half-open eyes, gaze not faltering as he spits out a few words. 

“And if I do?”

Hyunjae finds his hand underneath Chanhee’s top heating up when Chanhee, to his surprise, grinds down on his thigh.

“What are you gonna do about it, _demon_?” Chanhee challenges. Feeling something akin to fire in the pit of his stomach, Chanhee lets out his loudest moan as he tries to seek release through Hyunjae’s thigh, rutting against it in desperation as Hyunjae stays still in shock.

Hyunjae finds his grip on Chanhee’s neck lighten when he starts to see red, red, _red_ , staring blankly at Chanhee’s expression, already so fucked out and eager, eyes closed and mouth letting out cut off moans as he continues to grind down. Hyunjae feels himself harden down there as well, feeling his palms grow even hotter.

Chanhee must have felt this, flinching in response, slowing down his movements and opening his eyes to look at Hyunjae. Hyunjae feels his head spin when Chanhee sends him a cocky smirk, something he was sure _had_ to be illegal for Chanhee’s kind.

He frowns, pressing his thigh forward and against Chanhee’s clothed cock on purpose. 

“So eager for this, aren’t you?” Hyunjae whispers. Letting go of the boy’s neck, both of his hands travel down to Chanhee’s waist, hot hands against skin as he finds himself mouthing at Chanhee’s neck.

Chanhee tilts his head, allowing Hyunjae more access as he lets out a moan, both angel and demon falling into a steady rhythm, chasing ecstasy as they rub against each other. Chanhee settles his arms around Hyunjae’s neck, holding onto him for dear life. 

Wet kisses trail up Chanhee’s neck. Biting at a spot, Hyunjae feels hot as he sucks, leaving a mark. Afterwards, he leans back, momentarily looking at Chanhee’s open mouth, spotting drool at the side.

He finally meets the boy’s lips in a searing kiss, nothing near innocent— too much tongue, desperation obvious at the mixing of their heavy pants, Hyunjae eventually swallowing Chanhee’s muffled moans.

It’s hot. It’s red. Hyunjae takes the lead, exploring the angel’s mouth at a better angle, feeling nearly weak at the lack of air, but in turn, it leaves him feeling intoxicated. With the tight grip he had above Chanhee’s hips, he was for sure leaving visible bruises on the boy’s pale skin.

A thin line of spit connects their mouths as Hyunjae pulls back, letting out a low laugh when Chanhee surges forward a bit, chasing after him. By this point, the boy was shaking in Hyunjae’s arms, his rhythm against Hyunjae’s thigh stuttering at the sudden withdrawal. 

“Pathetic,” Hyunjae spits out, but the comment only elicits another moan out of Chanhee. “What would the officials say? An angel willingly giving in to a demon for this? What a _slut_.” Hyunjae presses further, Chanhee’s moans only getting louder at the words.

Chanhee says something under his breath.

Hyunjae quickly lets his hands fall back, grabbing Chanhee hard by the waist and properly pinning him against the walls once more, preventing him from taking advantage of Hyunjae’s thigh and stopping his movements entirely. At this, Chanhee groans, clearly pained at the lack of contact.

“What was that?” Hyunjae asks, his hardened voice bouncing off the walls. He expects a noise complaint sometime soon. “Speak up.”

“M...More,” Chanhee’s struggles against Hyunjae’s hold, but it’s no use against the demon’s strength.

“Angel,” Hyunjae tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. “Beg for it.”

He feels Chanhee give up, instead opting to bring Hyunjae closer with the help of his arms around the demon’s neck. Hyunjae feels Chanhee’s exhale against his neck, voice shaky as he speaks in a whisper near Hyunjae’s ear.

“Give me more.”

Hyunjae hums. “Are you sure?” Hyunjae whispers against Chanhee’s neck, leaving light kisses.

Chanhee nods frantically, but Hyunjae doesn’t take it as an answer.

“Say it out loud, angel,” Hyunjae commands, and at that, Chanhee melts in his hold. “Say my name.”

Chanhee bursts. “More, Hyunjae, _please_ , I need _more_ ,” he nearly yells out, his voice’s pitch climbing in desperation. “I _want_ you—”

“Up,” Hyunjae whispers, bringing his hands behind Chanhee’s thighs. At this, Chanhee jumps, wrapping his legs around Hyunjae’s waist with the help of the boy’s support, arms still around Hyunjae’s neck as his lips quickly meet the demon’s.

The relief is evident in Chanhee’s exhale as they keep their mouths connected, Hyunjae carrying Chanhee further into the apartment.

When they reach the bed—Hyunjae having to use his remaining energy to will the bedroom door open— he lets Chanhee fall against the sheets.

Chanhee stares up at him like he’s heaven, light pants leaving his glistening mouth, eyes hooded, heated gaze never leaving Hyunjae.

At the end of the bed and in between Chanhee’s legs, Hyunjae stares down at Chanhee like he’s fire. If he stares long enough, Hyunjae feels like he’d… burn.

There was no harm in that. 

(For someone like him, at least.)

“Are you going to do something,” Chanhee starts, snapping Hyunjae out of his momentary trance, “or what?”

Hyunjae laughs. He lets his fingers leave a hot trail of touches down Chanhee’s chest, eventually settling to palm at the boy’s clothed cock. He feels satisfaction when the smug look on Chanhee’s face wipes away almost immediately, replaced with a distressed expression when he rubs faster, consequently making Chanhee thrash against the sheets.

“Hyunjae,” Chanhee breathes out, “ _please_.”

He could only let out a pained whine when Hyunjae stopped his movements.

“Impatient little thing,” Hyunjae whispers, leaning down, hand traveling upward to wrap around Chanhee’s neck once more, the feeling familiar. 

A moan builds in Chanhee’s throat. 

Hyunjae tightens his grip. “Be careful of what you ask for, angel.”

The rest of the night is red.

When Hyunjae awakens, he finds himself anything but surprised at the sight of a steaming breakfast tray on his bedside table.

“Of course,” he mutters, spotting the glass of water on the tray next to the food, along with a note. He sits up with a sigh and grabs them both.

As he sips, his throat feeling less dry, his eyes go over the small paper.

 _Good morning!_ _  
_ _Sorry for not being there in the morning. Duty calls. I’m sure you know what I mean._

Hyunjae lets out a laugh. Archangel Sangyeon must be pissed.

 _I had a good night. As a thank you, I cooked you breakfast. It stays hot until you wake up, so enjoy._ _  
_ _I don’t know what tonight was for you, but Juyeon was right. You’re a nice guy (I know you’re a demon, don’t laugh) and you’re interesting. I’d like to get to know you better, but I’m leaving this entirely up to you! :)_

 _Typical angel things,_ he thinks, eyes finally landing on the end of the note.

Hyunjae feels himself smile, ready to look for his phone.

 _This is for sure against HR’s rules, but call me if you’re up for it._ __  
_XXX-XXX-XXXX._  
**Choi Chanhee** **♡**

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta’d, obviously. excuse the mistakes, i beg.
> 
> comments are super super super appreciated! this is unknown territory for me, after all.
> 
> or yell at me on:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ultcobi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ultcobi)


End file.
